mountaindewfandomcom-20200215-history
Fake/Rumored Flavors
Beginning in the early 2000s, following the success of Code Red, Live Wire, and other flavor variants, and the rise of photo-sharing through online websites, many fan-made Mountain Dew flavors began spreading widely. This page covers the most well-known fake and/or rumored flavors. Electrocution Obviously playing off on Live Wire's name, rumors of this grape flavor began spreading across online beverage-themed forums and discussion boards in 2003. It was said to have a scheduled release in 2004 but was pushed back to Easter 2005 to give room for Pitch Black's first release. Once Easter came and went without an Electrocution release, however, a "press release" about it surfaced, claiming that it would surely see an Easter 2006 release. It soon became clear that the flavor and everything related to it had been fabricated by a blogger trying to gain more traffic on their page. Bottled Baja Blast Before Electrocution was discovered as a hoax, rumors of the Taco Bell-exclusive flavor Baja Blast getting a release to stores also began spreading, accompanied by an image of a bottle of the tropical-lime beverage. It was eventually discovered that the same blogger behind Electrocution was also behind these rumors. But eventually in 2014, the drink released in stores for the first time in summer. Mountain Dew Clash In February 2007, PepsiCo filed for a trademark on a possible design for an upcoming drink - "Mountain Dew Clash." Rumors of this possible drink first appeared when a member of the beverage-themed forums BevNet claimed to have received two test bottles of Clash from a product test panel. Included with his posts were a few very low-resolution images of the bottles, which used the same logo and packaging design as the trademarked one. However, Mountain Dew Clash never released, and no other images of it ever surface. PepsiCo abandoned the trademark in November 2008. It is generally accepted that Mountain Dew Clash was a planned beverage whose plans were abandoned to make room for the other huge Mountain Dew promotions in 2007 (Game Fuel, DEWmocracy) and that the test bottles in the images posted were homemade. Spring Bloom In accordance with April Fool's Day in 2012, a fake bottle design was posted by the Mountain Dew Facebook page, with this caption: "Introducing our newest flavor: Spring Bloom! It's DEW with a blast of lilac -- available near you for just 8 weeks." CinnaBlast On May 31st, 2013, satirical newspaper The Onion had made an article about a new flavor of Mountain Dew that was tainted by a malicious focus group, called Mountain Dew CinnaBlast. If you look closely at the CinnaBlast bottle shown in the image below, it's simply a recolored Code Red bottle. Mountain Dew Hot Pink In 2018, a user on this wiki created a page called "Hot Pink," a fabricated Mountain Dew flavor. It was said to be a guava flavored Mountain Dew variant. It was later proven to be fake, and the page had been deleted. Mountain Dew Green Lava In 2018, another user on this wiki has created a page called "Green Lava," a fabricated Mountain Dew flavor. it was said to be a green apple flavored Mountain Dew variant. It was later proven fake and the page was deleted. Mountain Dew Red Label In June 2018 another user on this wiki has created a page called "Red Label" a fabricated Mountain Dew flavor. It was said to be a cherry vanilla flavored Mountain Dew variant. it was later proven to be fake and the page had been deleted